Alice & Mavis the self proclaimed horror girlfriends
by Elgrim Desmone
Summary: The title sucks. Basically its two girlfriends who are fan of horror movies and stories and end up in some scary stuff! It was based of a small joke and in the end i got really inspired. Its gay, its nice, its fluffy and it also gets darker. T but will change to M for SURE later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: so uh this started as a small joke where i wanted to start writing again, i asked my friend what i should write and gave them choices between genre and a place. In the end this story will be about girlfriends who are fan of horror movies and end up stuck in some scary shit but use their horror knowledge and stuff. Its basically horror and gay. If you want a story 100% sure to be finished and that updates frequently and on a basis, uuuhhh i can't promise anything. Anyway enjoy,**

-"They had been running through the attraction park, without an ounce of time to breath and relax. Running and riding every attractions they could to gain time. The tension and adrenaline of the ride and these… these things was getting unbearable. All they both knew was to run. Run and hide among the others. The others that seemed so blind to the events unfolding around. Walking like puppets being manoeuvred by someone wicked. The music getting louder every moment. Their breathing ragged. Everything seemed fake. One stopped running. Exhausted. _-You can't stop now!-_ The older one exclaimed. The tired little girl could only whine and start running again. When the teenager turned around to keep their desperate escape plan going, he was face to face with them." - a girl spoke chuckling as everyone's attention was directed to her.

-Alice, you know that's not how the story goes, i've read the book – mavis smiled to her girlfriend. Alice pouted.

-Then tell them the end! I know it's your favourite part -

-"among the attraction park, the older brother ran, holding tightly his sister's hand. Both ran from the park right into the darkness of the wood that was awaiting eagerly their presence. Laying against a tree, both siblings took deep breath, thinking of safety and a safe walk to home. But they were wrong. As both stepped further into the wood, they only walked back to the entrance of the park over again. Both turned around terrified! Looking for a way out both sprinted into the woods. Only to return in front of the demented park. Where the creatures sadistically grinned at them, blood dripping from their chapped, and dry lips.-" before Mavis could continue the said story the teacher walked into the class.

-Mavis, are you telling our classical horror stories again? Must you tell the same story every year at halloween? - The professor chuckled. Alice smiled at Mavis

-Mavis makes an excellent story teller mrs. Ackury. - she said grinning.

-Well she shall continue her story telling outside of class on break. - miss Ackury sighed out. The others whined and went back to their assigned seats. Class passed by quickly. Alice headed to her usual spot where Mavis would usually join her after going to the library. As planned, 5 minutes later, Mavis arrives with a new book.

-I've got a new story for us to read – she grins

-Aw isn't that nice, i could kiss you – Alice jokes.

-Why don't you then, - Mavis retorts. A playful smile finds its way on Alice's face as she gently cups Mavis's cheek and slowly approaches her own face from hers. Slowly kissing her. Once both pull away they start laughing

-Aren't we the most corny girlfriends – Alice says

-We should be in a movie as that obviously too cheerful and dorky couple trope. - Mavis rolls her eyes.

-Mmmh you do know usually they're the first couple to get their head cut off right~ - Alice jokes pulling Mavis closer to her. Their height difference isn't much but it's still enough so that when both want eye contact, Alice looks slightly down.

-Maybe one day you'll get taller than me lovely shortie – She teases.

-You awful prick i'm like an inch or so smaller than you, nothing to brag about – Mavis pouts. Alice giggles.

-it's Halloween, our favorite day of the year - she hums happily, starting to walk toward the school with Mavis as the bell rings. Mavis only nods in response, heading to their class. They're lucky, they have practically every class together. The day passes rather fast. Well, more than they expected. Both get out of class holding hands. School's over and the actual Halloween event of the town starts at 7 pm when the sun slowly sets away.

-girls girls! - both hear a familiar voice. They chuckle

-breath Drew. - Alice jokes

-y-yeah - he pants.

-so what is it? - Mavis asks smiling.

-my boyfriend and I both received a letter saying there was going to be a Halloween themed park! We got 4 tickets! We figured you would both enjoy going with us! - he smiles shyly.

-of course thanks Drew! - Alice smirks

-yeah that's awesome! How's Josh doing between? - Mavis asks. He blushes a bit

-oh um Josh is doing okay! He was really happy when he found out for the park and he wouldn't stop hugging and pecking me. - he mumbles shyly scrAtching the back of his head with a grin.

-Awww you two are adorable jerks, no actually you're a sweetheart nerd, he's the adorable jerk - Alice teases.

-rude - he pouts. Mavis giggles softly and nuzzle Alice.

-at what time is it? - Mavis asks him.

-9 pm. Which allows us to go around for 3 hours in the town event - he says grinding as they start walking again.

-that's cool, so where's the tickets - Alice raises an eyebrow asking the question.

-well here.. - he mumbles digging in his pocket and getting out two tickets. "puppeteer festival, the amusement park you will never leave" can be read on it.

-kind of creepy, I love it already - Alice smirk.

-I admit it has it's charm - Mavis smiles.

-see you at seven at the town center? - Drew asks.

-yeah handsome - Alice jokes. Mavis and Alice both head to Alice's home. Drew sighs heading to his.

Finally arriving to their destination, the two girls started making their bloody and terrifying horror costume.

-how am I supposed to kiss you if you're wearing a mask? - Alice pouts.

-Alice you huge baby come here - Mavis wrapped her arms around Alice's neck and kissed her.

-here now let's keep making our costumes. I can't wait to go to our town events plus the attraction park! - she said happily. And so, both of them continued their costumes.

 **The ennnddd, part two will be uploaded right awayyy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: so chapter twooo if theres any errors uuh im sorry? I literally checked it three times. Im really bad at correcting stuff. i have correcting programs and stuff for all of this and the text seemed pretty fine! So yeah, enjoy.**

Darkness is starting to embrace the town as the sun goes down. Alice and Mavis both walks out of Alice's house in their disguise. Alice's parents weren't fan of their costumes ideas but they still went with it. mavis disguised herself as a plague doctor. Alice is her very sick yet quite crazy patient, on a leash.

-still can't kiss you - alice mumbles a bit complaining about the bird like mask covering her lover's face.  
-Cheer up Alice, i can just slide it up when you're in desperate need of affection - Mavis jokes. Alice huffs a bit  
-Fine fine, let's go doctor - she jokes. Mavis giggles and nods. She starts walking making sure the leash isn't getting pulled not to hurt Alice.  
-Our costumes are awesome honestly, do i even look kissable with skin peeling off my face - Alice sticks her tongue out.  
-Mmh i'd say not so much, but it's fine - she answers making Alice groan in playful frustration.  
-You bully - she simply states. While walking and talking, both girl did not notice their friends creeping behind them silently. Josh jumped on Mavis's back.

-Boo! - he says loudly. Mavis's only reflex is to turn around and punch him out of fear. When she realizes who he is she burst into laughter but also feels guilty  
-Oh my god i'm so sorry Josh but don't ever scare me like that again - she says. The teens stops in their tracks to make sure everyone's okay and to talk a bit before continuing their walks.  
-N-noted, how are you Alice - he says holding his nose and checking for any sign of bleeding. He relaxes noticing there's none as Alice speaks up.  
-Im good im good, what about you Drew? Not too mad my strong girlfriend punched your lover's nose - She jokes. Drew pouts and hugs shyly his boyfriend  
-Slightly mad, but it's mainly his own fault cause he's a dork. - he hums.  
-What does that mean Drew!? I thought you were on my side, oh no.. i can feel myself drown in sorrows, my lover… joining the side of evil, persecuting me and bullying me - Josh dramatically says.  
-Idiot, i love you. - Drew huffs pecking his cheek.  
-aww the love birds - Alice jokes  
-says the one who keeps asking for kisses - Mavis answers.

-Alright alright let's just keep walking, we stopped in the middle of the street, we're lucky no cars hit us. now let's go to the town center! - Alice grins. The others all agree happily. They start walking to said central place. Once they arrive they look around at all the costumes. Some kids are terrified of Alice and Mavis. Alice uses this advantage to bark and growl at them faking to act like a dog. Pulling on the leash, mavis scolds her.  
-Bad! - She snaps. Alice wouldn't ever admit it but the act is quite pleasing to her.  
-Alright alright - Alice huffs pouting.  
-You two are quite terrifying - Drew says quite shy.  
-Yup, - Josh grins while ruffling Drew's hair a bit. Suddenly, the town's intercoms turns on, making everyone able to hear the raspy and creepy voice speaking.  
-Muahahaha welcome to DarkseVille's annual Halloween festival! The goal will be simple, every group of 4 will receive a piece of a map. The four must join them in the correct order to follow the mysterious path full of candy and rewards! Have fun! - the huge speakers turns off,  
-Group of four this year? That's perfect! We can all be together - Alice almosts squeals.  
-y-yeah that's great! - Drew smiles.  
-Mhmh, let's go get our maps guys - Mavis suggests humming and starting to walk toward the scene where maps are being distributed.

-Yup. that's a brilliant idea, we might actually win since we won't be against you both - josh sticks his tongue out and mavis pulls on it.  
-shush you dork - she says rolling her eyes. Once in line, they wait in silence for a while to receive their maps. They start working to find out which piece goes where  
-I'm pretty sure this goes there - Alice says  
-No you dumbass it goes there - Josh huffs.  
-what'd you say asshole - she retorts.

-I said you're a- - before josh can finish, Drew makes his lil' kitten face  
-please stop - he says.  
-You're way too cute. - Josh huffs stopping.  
-I agree, Drew's cuteness is overboard i can't take it, ack - Alice lets herself crumble to the floor.  
-God get up you dummy - Mavis snickers giving her hand to Alice so she can get to her feet easier. While Mavis and Alice tease and jokes and that Josh listens to them, Drew actually solves the puzzle.  
-here i got it .. - he smiles.

-Ah! Thank god you're there Drew! - Josh says throwing himself on Drew and hugging him  
-Do we get hugs too or is that boyfriend material only - Mavis jokes  
-Wha- my hugs aren't enough!? - Alice whines dramatically.  
-Fine fine give me a hug you jerk - Mavis says as Drew and josh look at the map.  
-Alright enough cuteness you both, let's go hunt some candy and rewards. We're first to have finished the map puzzle! - Josh jumps happily.

 **Note: the chapters are really short huh, oh well ill try to make them longer but its hard cause if i try to write too much at the time i just burnout**


End file.
